


Freeing

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"You mean we have to have sex?" John said, crossing his arms in front of him.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkofthemonth community on LJ for the prompt "Orgasm denial".

"So?" John asked, walking away from the soft red surface that was placed against all walls like a huge thick duvet and approaching the black block in the middle of the room.

"If you could let me concentrate for a second, I might be able to find out what the energy readings mean."

"But I was right? This is some kind of display, measuring something?" John leaned over Rodney's shoulder. Rodney tried not to be distracted by him. "There, it moved!" John said when both the glowing column situated in the block and Rodney's device changed slightly.

"Yes, it measures something," Rodney said. "And I think to free us, we will need full levels."

"Free us. I like the sound of that." John put his hand on Rodney's shoulder. "What do we— Hey, it's moving again."

"Yes, but I don't know why. There aren't any other fluctuations of energy that I read," Rodney explained. "Except a bit of light based on the column's display. It could be remote controlled, but I doubt that."

"Then what kind of energy does it measure?" John asked, stepping away from Rodney. The column's glow became smaller until only the lowest part was faintly alight.

"It disappeared," John said, moving closer again. The column began to glow a little higher again.

"Maybe heat," Rodney said, moving his chest to the block and motioning at John to do the same. The level slowly began to lower again.

"No," John said, stepping away. "Sound?"

"Let us out!" Rodney yelled at the block, but the level didn't change.

"Not hearing, seeing, feeling," John said, contemplating. "I'm not thinking it's smell, and I'm not gonna lick that thing."

An image of John's tongue flashed through Rodney's mind. Then he saw that there was a little jump in the size of the glowing part of the column.

Rodney looked at him.

"I said, I'm _not_ gonna lick it," John said, holding up a finger to emphasize his point and to pre-empt any protests.

"Well, there was clearly a reaction," Rodney said, slightly put out. "Either this is a really freaky behavior experiment with this as reward or something we did caused the measurement to change. It _is_ or is _pretending_ to read _something_."

"Sex," came Ronon's voice from one corner of the room.

Rodney frowned, looked at John, then addressed Ronon. "What are you talking about?"

"This room is made for sex." He held up one of the pillows that lay sporadically on the red surface.

"Oh my..." Rodney said.

"Whoa," John said.

Teyla's eyebrows rose slightly.

The column's glow level jumped up.

The pillow pictured a man's crotch, his dick being blown by someone looking androgynous enough to be either a man or a woman.

"Okay, that's... now the whole brothel decorating theme makes a lot more sense," Rodney said, because really, who thought tiger stripes looked good on the wall. "I guess, we'll have to..." He flushed.

The column's level went up a bit more to about 10%.

"You mean we have to have sex?" John said, crossing his arms in front of him.

Rodney forced himself not to say 'I really hope so' and instead said, "I'm not sure, maybe it will be enough if one of us." He made a vague gesture with his hand. "Just keep an eye on the column, okay," he finally said and walked into the corner opposite of where Ronon and Teyla were standing.

He threw himself on the blankets and pulled them together so that he was covered from knees to his chest. "Eyes to the column!" he said, and John's head spun back from where his gaze had followed Rodney.

Ronon and Teyla looked at each other as Rodney began rustling under the blanket.

Rodney's breathing became heavier and he asked, "Any change?"

"Yes, it's going up," John said, moving his head a bit towards Rodney, but then stopping and turning back as if he remembered not to look.

"Good," Rodney panted. He began making noises.

John flushed and Ronon and Teyla exchanged amused looks.

Rodney moved his hand over his dick methodically, just the way he liked it. He thought about John, who was so terribly close, who'd just have to turn around, take a few steps and drop down next to Rodney or better yet on top of him and take him in his mouth. Rodney moaned.

"Something's changed; the lower part of the panel next to the column just switched on. I think we're at 25% now," John said.

Rodney could see that the wall behind him had begun to glow, too. They were definitely on the right track. He closed his eyes and imagined John sucking him, taking him deep. His hand whipped up and down on his dick.

"Still rising nicely," John said.

Rodney gripped his hard dick and thought, 'Yes, it is.' He pressed harder and moved faster, imagining John's throat around his dick instead of his hand. He groaned loudly and finally came, biting his lip so that he wouldn't call out John's name.

He caught his breath, before getting out a handkerchief and wiping himself clean. When he was done, he realized that the others hadn't spoken.

He looked up and saw them still looking away. He got up and went to the column. It glowed at a low level.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It rose steadily up to about 40% and then... you came and it went down."

"Went down? No jump?"

"A bit at the end, but we never got past 50%. The second panel never lit up."

"If it got up to 40%, it should be enough if the three of us masturbated at the same time?" Teyla asked.

The level rose.

"Certainly worth a try," Rodney said.

Ronon and Teyla each went to the middle of one of the walls that met in the corner where they had stood. John went to where Rodney had jerked off and Rodney forced himself not to look after him, but to keep his eyes on the readings.

He tried not to think about what John was doing behind him, until he noticed that the level rose far too slowly.

"I don't think this is working the way it should. Teyla could you stop for a moment?"

The level continued to rise as slowly as before.

"Did you stop?"

"Yes," came her answer.

"Damn, it's only taking the arousal or whatever it is from one person. I'm assuming the one with the highest level."

"You mean one of us has to get to 100% all by himself?" John asked.

"Or herself," Rodney corrected, wondering how that was going to work if he didn't even get past 50%. "So who volunteers?"

"I think Rodney should do it," John said, and at that Rodney _did_ turn around to him.

"Why? I've already come. It will be a while until..." he trailed off, getting what John meant. "You can't be serious."

"We'll need stamina," John said, getting up from his corner, his clothes now adjusted again. "You're the best for the job at the moment. Congratulations."

"No," Rodney said, almost pleading. He couldn't get hard so soon after coming. He'd only ever done it twice in a row a few times and while it had been amazingly gratifying in the end, it had been almost painful to get there. And he'd had help then. "I don't think I can."

"Rodney, you're our best chance," John said sincerely.

And god, why couldn't he resist John when he looked at him like that. "I just don't think I can get it up again, even if I want to."

"Maybe if you had help?"

Rodney's eyes widened. He didn't have to answer. The level jumped up a bit.

John smiled. "See? It'll work out. I guess, maybe Teyla, would you?"

"No, really," Rodney said, lifting his hands. "I can try alone."

"Rodney, you don't need to be the hero. I know it's not going to be easy. It's the least we can do. And the reading clearly showed it _would_ help. If not Teyla, Ronon... or me?"

The jump in the energy level gave a clear answer and Rodney cursed himself, for not having his libido under control.

John's eyes widened a bit, but then he smiled and took Rodney's arm in his hand and gently guided him towards the corner, where they had masturbated before.

"Lie down," he said and Rodney looked at him, swallowed and obeyed.

John motioned at him to move further towards the wall. Rodney got out of his shoes and did it. John got out of his boots, too, and folded up the material so that it covered Rodney like a real blanket. Then he slipped next to him.

Rodney hesitantly looked at him. He wasn't exactly sure what John had meant by 'helping'.

"Hey," John said and Rodney was glad he wasn't smiling his 'I'm so charming, you have to give me what I want' smile.

"Hey," Rodney said back.

John was on his side, lifting up the blanket enough that he could look down at Rodney's whole upper body. He lifted a hand.

"Can I?" he asked.

Rodney looked at him and nodded.

John moved his hand onto Rodney's chest, his eyes never leaving Rodney's. He slowly started moving downwards, but Rodney couldn't feel a thing through his vest.

"I think I should," he started and unfastened it. John moved his hand away, helped him out of the vest and looking at Rodney for permission, removed the jacket as well.

Then he got out of his own vest and Rodney wondered again how far his 'help' was going to go. Rodney was still propped up from moving out of his vest. John moved his hand back to his chest and now Rodney could feel it when he was gently pushed down again.

John was sitting next to him, upright and looking down at Rodney. He moved his hand downwards again and Rodney had to remember to breathe. When he came to Rodney's pants, he hesitated.

"Okay?" he asked and again Rodney nodded.

John moved on and cupped Rodney's length and pressed firmly. Rodney tried to suppress the moan, but couldn't help raising his hips towards John just a bit.

John turned his head to the middle of the room. "Keep an eye on the column and let us know when it stops or goes down again," he said.

Then he turned back to Rodney with an intense look and started kneading him through his pants.

It was glorious. It was as if Rodney realized only now that he was going to have sex with John. Not real sex and possibly not even fulfilling sex, but some kind of sex that got him aroused and kept him that way for a long, long time.

He moved with John now thrusting up into his hand that firmly rubbed along his slowly hardening dick.

John kept at it for a while until he moved to the buttons of Rodney's pants. He looked at Rodney the question implicit in his eyes and Rodney nodded. The buttons were opened up, and then John slid his hand right into his boxers, firmly gripping his dick.

Rodney stiffened, trying not to thrust or moan.

"The first panel is lit up," Teyla said.

John smiled down at him and Rodney didn't know how he was ever going to manage to get to 100%.

John started stroking his dick and Rodney began moving with him again.

"You're doing great, Rodney," John said, and Rodney really didn't know what to say to that.

"I try," he panted out and John laughed.

"Could you... a little harder," Rodney asked.

John hesitated in his rhythm for a second, then put more pressure on Rodney's dick. He moved up and down, then concentrated on the head for a while and Rodney sank back and closed his eyes. He was pretty hard again now, even though he'd just come.

Suddenly he felt John's other hand slipping beneath his shirt. Rodney opened his eyes and watched John as he ran his hand up Rodney's stomach and his chest until he reached one nipple. John gently ran his thumb over the bud, sending shivers down Rodney's spine. Then he moved to the other nipple and repeated the motion.

He moved a bit closer, one hand in Rodney's hands, still lightly stroking him, his other arm stuck under Rodney's shirt.

"Can I get you out of this?" John asked, moving the arm under the shirt.

Rodney nodded and lifted his upper body. John removed his hand from Rodney's pants and got Rodney out of his shirt. Rodney sank back down and then, looking straight at John, lifted his hips.

John understood. He crawled until he was crouching over Rodney's thighs and pulled down pants and boxers at once. Rodney couldn't look away as John freed his dick, staring at it. He fully pushed down Rodney's pants and Rodney struggled out of them beneath the blanket.

Then he was naked except for his socks, but John couldn't see those.

John was still crouching above him, taking his fill of Rodney's body as if he'd waited for this moment, and the thought filled Rodney with heat. His dick twitched, and John bent down and gave it a quick lick, that made Rodney instinctively thrust forward.

Then his brain was doing nothing but shouting, 'He's going to suck my dick.' It was right.

John took his erection in his mouth, carefully sliding down, rubbing his tongue against Rodney's shaft on the way.

Rodney moaned. He wanted to come in that mouth. He wanted to thrust into John's mouth and tried to keep still which wasn't easy, because John was too gentle.

John moved up and leisurely sucked the head of Rodney's dick.

"Harder," Rodney pleaded.

But instead of complying, John let him slip from his mouth.

He moved forward and kissed Rodney's stomach before laving one nipple with his tongue and then sucking on it.

Rodney moved up into John, then hissed as John's jacket scratched his skin.

John sat up and after a second opened up his jacket and removed it. Then he moved to Rodney's side and got out of his pants as well. Rodney gulped and stared transfixed, but John stopped when he was wearing just boxers and his shirt.

John moved back to suck on Rodney's nipple and put a hand back on his dick, stroking him firmly.

Rodney moved his hips up again, fisting his hands and pushing them into the blanket.

"You can touch me," John said and resumed licking his nipple.

Rodney hesitated for a moment. He still didn't really know what John was thinking. John didn't seem to mind what he was doing, but maybe he was just polite, maybe he really just wanted to help. But still, he'd said it was okay to touch, and since Rodney had to do this, it was only fair that he got _something_ out of it.

He put one hand into John's hair as he'd always wanted to do.

The hand on Rodney's dick picked up speed. Rodney put his other hand on John's head, too, pulling him close and at the same time thrusting up into John's hand on his dick.

"The second panel's glowing," Ronon said.

Rodney groaned.

John moved over his thighs again, letting go off his dick and trailing his lips down Rodney's chest, nibbling and licking along the way. Rodney kept his hands on his head, in his hair, gently stroking as John reached his goal and took him in his mouth again.

Rodney lifted his lower body up, straining towards John, and when he felt John's hardness through his boxers on his thigh, he moaned.

John wasn't gentle any longer. He sucked on the head of Rodney's dick, while holding the shaft in a firm grip. His other hand was rubbing over Rodney's chest, pinching a nipple, then gently rubbing against it.

John took him deep and his hand moved away from the shaft over Rodney's balls, stroking them lightly, then moving further down, fingertips trailing a line to Rodney's hole.

Rodney squirmed beneath John, trying hard to hold still and not call out his name.

John licked along the underside of Rodney's dick up to the spot beneath the head, tickling that before taking the crown in his mouth again and sucking.

Then the hand brushing against Rodney's hole was gone and Rodney could feel a finger rubbing up his dick in John's mouth. John coated it with spit before moving the finger back to Rodney's ass and rubbing around the entrance before slipping just a bit inside.

Rodney's hips jerked upward and John took him deep.

"I'm sorry," Rodney croaked.

John didn't stop sucking him and only moved the hand on Rodney's chest blindly up to Rodney's face, where he stroked him before putting his finger in Rodney's mouth.

It was too much. He had his dick down John's throat and John's fingers up his ass and in his mouth. He needed to come _now_.

"Third panel," Ronon said and Rodney groaned around John's finger.

"Can't," he said and John let his finger slip out to let him speak.

"I don't think I can hold it," Rodney said and John lifted his head from his dick.

"You can, Rodney. You have to."

Rodney couldn't help thrusting onto John's finger in his ass.

John removed it and firmly held his fingers around the base of Rodney's cock.

"Not yet!" John yelled in his command voice.

Rodney thrust up helplessly.

"You have to stop or it will all be in vain. Rodney! Do you think I'm doing this for fun? With you?!"

Rodney froze. Then he scrambled away from underneath John, out of his grip.

There was his answer. Of course John was just doing this to get out. Taking one for the team, that's Sheppard.

"Okay?" John asked, gentle now.

"I'm fine!" Rodney spat out. "Just get away from me."

"Rodney, I just..."

"I know! Get away. I can take it from here. I don't need your _help_ , Colonel."

"Rodney, I had to. It worked."

"The level's going down," Teyla said and Rodney turned to her then back to John, understanding dawning.

"You were so close," John said apologetically.

Rodney lay back down, still not sure if he should believe John.

"I'm sorry," John said, coming closer.

"So you want to continue to try and _help_?" Rodney asked, still slightly bitter.

John looked at him, then pulled off his shirt. Rodney's eyes widened as he watched John getting out of his boxers, too.

"I want more than help," John said and took Rodney's hand and put it on his own hard cock.

Then he straddled Rodney and leaned down and kissed him. Rodney didn't react for a second, then his hands flew back into John's hair and he pulled him close, opening his mouth, inviting John in.

"It's going up again," Ronon said.

"We can do this," John whispered between kisses. "Just hold out a bit more, Rodney. Get us out of here and then I'll make you come."

Rodney groaned into John's mouth and thrust up. Their dicks were aligned now and he could feel John. He moved one hand down the back of John's neck, down his spine and finally to his ass.

Rodney pulled his mouth away to say, "Yes, please."

John moved to kiss his neck then nibbled on his ear. Rodney tried to move his hand between them, to stroke their dicks, but John grabbed it and moved it to his ass again.

"You said you'll make me come."

"And I will," John whispered in his ear. "Just not yet. Give me a bit more time and then I'll touch you in any way you want."

Rodney tried to move beneath John, but John was lying perfectly still and heavy on him.

"Do you want me to blow you again? I could suck you off. I'd love to taste you."

Rodney was panting. He needed friction, but John didn't let him move, he just kept playing with his neck and whispering wonderfully dirty things into his ear.

"Or we could fuck. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that? I'd fuck you so hard. Are you tight, Rodney? How long has it been for you?"

"Too long," Rodney said in between pants. "Want you. John, please."

"I wish I could fuck you, but I don't have anything."

"Hand lotion."

John lifted his head to look at him, then moved away to look in Rodney's discarded vest.

Rodney closed his eyes for a moment, trying to relax. John was going to fuck him. They were captured in a room with Teyla and Ronon, and John was going to fuck him to free them all. It was so bizarre.

John came back with the lotion in hand. He lightly slapped Rodney's thighs and Rodney moved them apart. John knelt between them and squirted some lotion on his hand. He smiled at Rodney and leaned forward to kiss him again before moving his hand to Rodney's ass.

Rodney lifted his knees and John carefully moved one digit inside him. Rodney took a deep breath relaxing as John slid in. He moved around, stretching him, not going too deep. Then he added a second finger.

Rodney tried to get him to slip his fingers further, but John wouldn't let him and when Rodney tried to move down onto John's fingers, John put his other hand on his ass keeping him in place.

John added a third finger and finally moved deeper and when he hit Rodney's prostate, Rodney moaned in relief. But John removed his fingers immediately, scissoring them and pulling out completely.

"Please," Rodney said, and he didn't care that he was begging.

John slicked up his dick and said, "I'll make you come, Rodney. I won't keep you hanging. Just try to hold on until I tell you."

Then he moved forward, putting Rodney's feet over his shoulders and pushed in in one go.

Rodney groaned and pinched himself to keep from coming. John didn't move and Rodney took a few steadying breaths until he felt he wouldn't come any second. Then he tightened around John and moved up just enough to let John know that he could move now.

John started thrusting into him, slowly, carefully, needing to drag this out.

It was wonderful, it was amazing, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough. Rodney wanted to tell him to just give it to him already, to fuck him hard as he'd promised, but he knew John couldn't do it.

"So tight. God, Rodney," John said, biting his lip, thrusting a bit deeper now and Rodney met his thrusts as well as he could. "I want to..." John said brokenly.

"I know. Harder, just a little more."

And John complied. He changed his angle a bit and pushed in deep and finally hit that spot inside Rodney.

"Yes," Rodney moaned.

John began to really fuck him now. Rodney would come so hard.

"How long?" John shouted.

"We're almost there," Teyla said.

Rodney would have rolled his eyes if trying to hold off orgasm while John was fucking his brain out wouldn't take every ounce of energy he had.

He was shaking with the force of John's thrusts.

"Hold on, Rodney. Just a moment. We'll be free in a moment. God. Rodney."

Then there was a noise.

"A door is opening," Ronon said.

"Finally," Rodney said, but John stopped.

"We're free," John said happily, then he pulled out, wincing.

"What are you-"

"Outside Rodney. We can finish outside."

"You can't be serious."

"I need to know we're safe," John said, already moving away to put on his clothes.

He threw Rodney clothes in his direction.

"Rodney, I will get you off as often as you like, just _move_."

Rodney watched John make a face as he stuffed his hard dick into his pants.

He would never come.

He scrambled to get into his clothes, and they left the room where Teyla and Ronon were waiting. Rodney looked pleadingly at John.

"When we're safe. I promise."

They made it out of the building unseen and ran to the jumper. The way his pants rubbed against his hard dick hurt, but then he reminded himself that John was right, being safe was not a bad number one priority.

When they arrived at the jumper, John told Teyla and Ronon to stand guard, then pulled Rodney inside the jumper and kissed him passionately.

They struggled out of their clothes and then Rodney was on the ground and John was back inside him and he could finally come.

John thrust into him changing the angle until Rodney whimpered, then hit him the same way right on that spot again and again.

"Come for me, Rodney, I need you to come," John said, panting heavily now, too. He moved a hand to Rodney's dick and started jerking him off.

Rodney felt drowned in pleasure. It was too much. He needed to come so badly that it seemed he was unable to do it now that he finally could.

"Rodney, please, God." John kept thrusting sharply into him. "I can't hold it. I'm sorry. You can fuck me. Fuck me. Rodney."

And when he felt John spurting his semen inside him, Rodney finally let go and came in several long spurts.

John pulled out of him and lay down next to him while they both caught their breath.

"I'm never having sex again," Rodney said eventually.

John laughed. "That's too bad. I was hoping we could do this again some time. Without the being captured and you not being allowed to come part."

Rodney turned towards him. "What you said when we were in there, about you always wanting to do this?"

"Was the truth," John said.

Rodney nodded. Then he smiled. "In that case I might want to have sex again. Although I'm not sure I'll ever get it up again."

"I'll think of something," John said, grinning. "But first we'll have to get out of here."

He kissed Rodney again, then got up and covered Rodney with a blanket before going to pull on his clothes.

As he watched John's ass, Rodney thought that he might possibly be able to come again after all.


End file.
